Voyage of the Nightfury
by Nathaniel E. Kenway
Summary: Falsely accused of a crime he didn t commit, Henry Haddock must clear his name by becoming the one thing he vowed to destroy: A pirate. With a powerful ship and loyal crew, he seek revenge against those who wronged him, while avoiding being hunted by his very people.


This is Kenway here, this will be a pirate/HTTYD fanfic, I had this idea for a while now, so bear with me, this is my first HTTYD fanfic. Again, I do not own How to Train Your Dragon, which belongs to Cressida Cowell and DreamWorks. There will be elements borrowed from POTC and AC3, so I don`t own POTC and AC3, that's Disney`s and Ubisoft property. So on with the story.

 _ **The Voyage of the Night Fury**_

 **Year:** _1730_

 **Location:** _Fort San Angelo, off the coast of Saint Domingo_

It was a moonless night here in the Caribbean, you hear the sound of the waves crashes against the rocks of the cliffs and cries of seagulls in the sky, you see in the distance a stone-based fort overlooking the oceans for signs of merchants ships coming in or pirates who were foolish enough to sail too close to get in range of the 36-pounder cannons stationed in the upper level walls of the fort. But since its quiet, the guards were relaxed and off-guard, depending on the reputation and fortification to scare off the dangers the sea could offer. The perfect night for a surprise attack.

Out in the distance, we see a frigate, quietly sail in distance close enough to fire, but far enough to keep out of range of the fort`s cannons. The ship`s hull and sails blends in perfectly with the night, though with the appearance of fog helps hinder any guards from catching sight of the large vessel. The captain of the ship gives the command to load the cannons, while maintaining the element of surprise on their unexpected prey. As the crew load up the 18 and 24 pounders, the soldiers back at the fort were patrolling the island for any suspicious activities, unaware of the fate that is to come upon them.

" _I don`t know why we have to patrol and keep watch, no pirate is stupid enough to attack this fort, we should be in the tavern with the others, drinking and flirting with the wenches, not wasting time on a fool`s errand"_ One soldier complained, grumbling about how unfair this was.

" _Best keep your mouth shut and not let the commander hear you, he`s been paranoid as of late, what with the rumors that the Night Fury is sailing in these waters, attacking ships and towns, looting and killing any unfortunate souls who would cross them."_ His comrade in arms told him in silence, hoping not to stir up uneasiness among their fellow troops.

As the soldiers were walking along the walls, the ship`s cannon were loaded with round shots and ready to fire, the crew waiting anxiously for their captain`s order to fire, the captain gave the orders to fire and bring down hell upon his victims.

" _The Night Fury, the devil`s ship herself, the ship that even the Royal Navy fears and loathes. Please, it's just a myth and the commander is just an old fool to think otherwise."_ The soldier mockingly said.

Then without warning, the unmistakable sound of cannon fire roars into the night and blasts away a section of the walls, destroying a portion of it and killing any troops near the section. The cannons continues to fire, bringing down more of the fort`s fortifications and causing chaos to those inside wondering what has happened. The commander rushes out from his quarters, seeing the destruction and death of his fort and his troops, immediately started giving order to his troops to declare a counterattack against their attacker.

" _Return Fire, Men to arms, load the cannons and prepare for a full strike, fore and aft"_ The troops rush to fire back with their cannons, though they couldn`t get a clear shot due to the fog covering their attacker from sight.

" _Aim for the flash" "Sight for the muzzle flashes"_ thesoldiers exclaim as they were loading up their cannons and preparing to fire amongst the chaos surrounding them.

As the ship was firing, a number of boats were rowing toward shore as the pirates prepare for a frontal assault while the ship was both the distraction for the troops and cover fire for the pirates. One by one, the boats landed on to shore, we see men and women armed to the teeth with weapons, ready to attack the fort. Two large men carried barrels of powder kegs to blow up the gate to gain entry. As soon as the men laid down the barrels towards the gates, a gunman aim with his musket and shot the barrels, exploding the entry and any soldiers near the entry were killed instantly.

The sounds of an explosive alerted the troops nearby and rush to stop them just as a red- haired man with eyes filled with insanity and desire for death screams out orders to kill every man in the fort, while laughing manically in pleasure to spill blood. As the man sunk his sword into his first victim in glee, a large man grabbed a nearby support beam and swung it, hitting three soldiers at once while another man throws two grenados at a group of troops coming in, sending them flying and killing them.

As the pirates start shooting and blades cross against blades, the ship`s cannons ceased fired, the captain views the destruction of the fort and how pleased of his work, now he leaves the rest of the work to his crew,

" _Let them have a little fun, so long as they completed the mission"_ said the captain as he retreats back into his cabin.

The commander looks in horror at the destruction of his fort and seeing his troops being slaughtered like sheep at the hands of these barbarians, so in a desperate act of rage he attacks one of the pirates, not before he was shot in the chest by a rifleman, protecting his comrade from the unsuccessful attack.

With their job done, some of the pirates split to raid the armory while some raid the treasury. As the commander laid there dying, he looks around and sees the dead and the moaning and cries of the dying fill his ears and as he looks up to sees the English flag being brought down and replaced by another flag, a black flag with a white dragon curled up in a circular form. The flag flows over the fort as if it was mocking him of his failure and he knew until he breathed his last, that he was the victim of the Night Fury.

 **Chapter one is completed. Read and Review on what you think, Constructive Criticism is welcomed. This is generally a rough draft for my new story, please read and review and comment on what I could tune up this story.**


End file.
